As It Was The First Time
by zaairasilva
Summary: Depois de três anos casado e um filho à caminho, Edward simplesmente acorda sem memória.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente, essa é minha primeira fic e o capítulo tá bem curtinho, mas eu espero que vocês gostem de lê-la tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Quero agradecer especialmente a Mazinha (MaahRobsten), essa querida que aceitou ser minha beta e também à Carol (cmenezzes) que é minha super entusiasta e parceira na hora de ter ideias rs. Com certeza tem outras fics com o tema dessa que eu estou escrevendo, mas eu nunca li nenhuma e não posso ser acusada de plágio pois só tive a ideia após ver o Fantástico domingo passado. E é isso, beijinhos e boa leitura! =D

* * *

Enquanto fazia a comida preferida de Edward para o jantar, Bella ouviu as chaves na porta e o seu costumeiro cumprimento; fosse feliz ou extremamente cansado:

– Querida, cheguei!

Pelo seu tom de voz, Bella pôde constatar que ele estava feliz e ficou ainda mais animada para lhe contar as novidades. Esperava que ele ficasse contente, mas a Edward tinha a tendência à ser um pouco temperamental e agir de forma totalmente inesperada às vezes.

– Eu estou sentindo o cheiro de minha lasanha favorita ou isso é um sonho? – indagou ele enquanto a abraçava por trás e depositava um beijo em sua nuca.

Bella que separava os talheres para arrumar a mesa, se virou e o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto lhe dava um selinho.

– Não é um sonho, estou fazendo a sua lasanha; já está quase pronta, pode ir tomar um banho rápido enquanto eu organizado as coisas por aqui.

– Eu posso saber o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?

– Você descobrirá em breve, – disse ela enquanto o empurrava – agora saia da minha cozinha, vá se limpar.

Quando Edward saiu, a mente de Bella fez uma retrospectiva de toda relação deles, desde o momento em que se conheceram. Fazia um pouco mais de três anos que estavam casados. Conheceram-se uns três meses antes disso e casaram-se num arroubo de paixão desvairada. Sua amiga Alice a chamara de louca e brigara com ela, quando sem mais nem menos, apareceu em sua casa com um anel dourado na mão esquerda.

_Bella e Edward se conheceram no dia 20 de junho de 2008, era a última semana da faculdade de direito de Edward enquanto ela estava no seu segundo ano de administração. Os dois encontraram-se em uma pequena livraria perto do campus quando Edward pegava grossos livros na área de jurisdição ao mesmo tempo em que Bella andava distraída à procura da seção administrativa; como num clichê cinematográfico, os dois se esbarraram e Edward deixou seus livros caírem._

_Bella, atordoada com tudo se abaixou para ajudá-lo enquanto murmurava um mar sem fim de desculpas e resmungava consigo mesma sobre o quanto era desastrada._

_Depois de empilhar todos os livros, Bella foi se levantar no mesmo momento em que aquele estranho de voz aveludada e acabou batendo a cabeça em seu queixo, o que a levou a cair de bunda no chão._

– _Ai! – disseram os dois em uníssono enquanto esfregavam a área da batida._

_O estranho se recompôs e logo estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a se levantar, quando as mãos dos dois se tocaram e seus olhos se encontraram, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Edward a puxou para cima com os olhos tão fixos nos seus, que Bella pensou que cairia novamente, porém, seus braços em momento algum falharam ao trazê-la aos seus pés firmemente fixos ao chão, assim como a firmeza estranhamente suave de suas mãos nos seus ombros._

– _Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou ele na voz, na cadência perfeita com um leve sotaque que ela não soube identificar na hora; e um olhar profundo que a deixou totalmente deslumbrada. Ele era perfeito, desde os sapatos elegantes, porém simples, até os revoltos fios cor de bronze de seu cabelo._

– _S-sim, eu estou bem. – exclamou ela um pouco alto demais, e chacoalhou a cabeça, quebrando aquele encanto que o seu olhar parecia provocar nela. – Me desculpe pelos seus livros, e também pelo seu queixo, eu sou um pouco desastrada. E assim, aconteceu algo que há anos não aconteci. - Bella corou. Violentamente, até a raiz dos cabelos._

– _Está tudo bem, – disse ele dando um pequeno sorriso torto – mas você tem uma cabeça bem dura, ein? – ele soltou uma gargalhada – ao notar o seu constrangimento – que a derreteu toda por dentro._

– _Estou brincando. Concedo-lhe a oportunidade de criticar meu queixo também._

_Quando Bella olhou para seu queixo, não encontrou nenhuma palavra que pudesse usar como crítica, pelo contrário. Seu queixo era quadrado, assim como todo seu maxilar bem marcado. Os lábios eram perfeitos, o nariz reto e anguloso, e os olhos... os seus olhos eram de um azul tão profundo que Bella se sentia mergulhando neles mais uma vez. _

– _Não... a culpa foi minha, desculpa mais uma vez._

– _Sem problemas. – ele tirou as mãos de seus ombros e deu um passo para trás. _

– _Ok, então. – disse ela já se afastando._

– _Ei! - Ela se virou para ele com uma pergunta nos olhos. – Qual seu nome?_

– _Bella._

_Ela lhe deu um sorriso e saiu. _

Depois de mais alguns esbarrões ao acaso, Edward lhe convidou para sair; desde então, não se desgrudaram mais.

Depois de tudo organizado, Bella tirou o pequeno embrulho de dentro do balcão para examinar. Dar-lhe-ia a Edward.

Não sabia como lhe dar a notícia, seu primeiro instinto foi de ligar imediatamente contando, mas se controlou, ligou para Alice e foi para casa preparar tudo. Apesar de nunca terem planejado nada, esperava que ele ficasse contente.

Quando Edward entrou na cozinha, totalmente confortável em uma calça de moletom e uma de suas notáveis camisetas que estava escrito _"suck my dick", _Bella guardou rapidamente o embrulho e se sentou com ele à mesa.

Os dois comeram e conversaram normalmente, mas Edward lhe notara o nervosismo.

– Você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? Sabe que não é muito boa em esconder as coisas de mim.

– Eu sei. Você já vai saber, calma.

Após terminarem de comer, os dois fizeram a limpeza da cozinha, como de costume e foram para o quarto, Bella deixou-o ir à frente para que pudesse pegar o embrulho. Ele estava meio deitado, meio sentado esperando por ela, quando Bella entrou no quarto. Ela subiu na cama e sentou ao seu lado. Trouxe ou embrulho à frente de si e entregou a ele.

– Estou me esquecendo de alguma data importante? – perguntou alarmado e confuso.

– Não. Só abra, tem um cartão.

Ele abriu o embrulho que continha uma pequena frauda descartável. Ficou atônito olhando para aquilo em suas mãos, então abriu o cartão que dizia _"a primeira de muitas"._

– Você está grávida?

Edward olhou para Bella que estava dividida entre dar um grito de ansiedade e ou de alegria.

Bella ao invés de responder imediatamente, apenas levantou a camiseta folgada que vestia; por baixo havia uma regata colada ao seu ventre que tinha um desenho que mais parecia um feijãozinho e em cima escrito "SOU DO PAPAI".

– Sim.

Edward começou a sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto. Pegou o rosto de Bella nas mãos e encostou sua testa à dela.

– Eu já falei o quanto eu te amo hoje?

– Não, – disse ela dando um sorriso. – isso significa que você está feliz? Porque nós não plane...

Edward não deixou Bella terminar a frase, calando-a com um beijo tão terno que parecia derreter seus ossos.

– É _claro_ que eu estou feliz. Eu não acredito que você chegou a duvidar disso.

– É que não sei... nós nunca tínhamos planejado algo tão cedo. E eu sempre tomei as pílulas, mas eu devo ter me esquecido algum dia e...

– Isso não importa agora. – disse ele com um sorriso enquanto a puxava para seu colo levantando a regata e colocava as mãos espalmadas em sua barriga ainda lisa.

– Você está de quanto tempo?

– Eu não sei, só fiz o teste de farmácia, não tive tempo de fazer um exame mais preciso. Mas minha menstruação está atrasada há dois meses... Foi aí que comecei a desconfiar, mas também havia outros pequenos sintomas, aí hoje pela tarde resolvi passar na farmácia e comprar o teste.

– Dois meses... – Edward murmurou para sua barriga. – Oi, bebê – ele disse num sussurro. – Você realmente é do papai. – e deu um beijo leve onde suas mãos estavam pousadas.

Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto observava aquela cena. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele seria o melhor pai do mundo.

Edward começou a atirar a roupa de Bella enquanto beijava todo seu corpo. Depois de estarem os dois nus e ofegantes, ele se posicionou entre suas pernas que o abraçaram juntamente com seus braços. Edward não conseguia pensar em lugar melhor para estar se não ali.

– Não vai... er, fazer mal ao bebê? – perguntou ele num sussurro um pouco constrangido, como se o fato de não saber sobre aquilo fosse algo vergonhoso.

– Não. – disse ela com um sorriso beijando-o.

E então ele a penetrou lentamente, como se ainda assim temesse que acontecesse algo a seu filho.

Bella para encorajá-lo, forçou mais os quadris contra os dele enquanto apertava suas paredes, o que sabia fazê-lo perder o controle. Obteve efeito, com um gemido, Edward deu uma estocada mais forte, provocando uma terna, ardorosa e completamente satisfatória noite de amor.

No meio da madrugada, Edward despertou repentinamente totalmente confuso. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava e nem quem era aquela mulher aparentemente nua, colada ao seu corpo também nu. Uma onde de pânico o dominou por não saber de nada.

A estranha ao seu lado despertou, talvez por sua agitação, ele não sabia, mas ela se apertou mais à ele. Se sentindo desconfortável com aquilo, ele a afastou de seu corpo. A estranha imediatamente se sentou e acendeu uma luz por perto. Quando olhou em seu rosto, se deu conta que realmente não a conhecia, no entanto, parecia que havia dormido com ela.

– Quem é você?


	2. Chapter 2

_– _Quem é você? - estranha o olhou confusa por um tempo.

– Edward, o que está acontecendo?

– Edward?

– Sim, Edward, você. Que brincadeira é essa?

Ele ficou em silêncio se sentindo confuso e com um pouco de medo. Não sabia quem era aquela mulher, não sabia quem era Edward, e não fazia a mínima ideia de onde se encontrava, mas tinha a sensação de que deveria saber.

Olhando para suas mãos, viu uma aliança dourada em seu dedo. Olhando para aquela mulher enrolada no lençol, percebeu que ela também possuía uma aliança dourada. Eram casados. Eram casados e ele não fazia a porra de uma ideia de quem ele era e muito menos quem era aquela mulher.

– Eu... Eu sou Edward?

A mulher olhou para ele de forma irritada como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

– É claro que você é o Edward. O que está acontecendo?

– Eu não sei... Eu não sei de nada. Não me lembro de nada, eu acho... Nós somos casados?

– Ai meu Deus, o que você tem?

– Qual o seu nome?

– AI MEU DEUS, EDWARD! Eu sou a Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, a Bella, sua esposa. E você é Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; você tem 27 anos e eu 24, somos casados há um pouco mais de três anos e estou grávida de nosso primeiro filho. Lembra?

– Não... Você está grávida?

– Estou. – disse ela com um resmungo – Eu te contei hoje antes de fazermos amor e dormir.

– Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que se levantou, expondo a ele toda sua nudez, e entrou em uma porta que parecia pertencer a um banheiro. Voltou vestindo um roupão e sentou-se na beira da cama.

– Eu não sei o que lhe aconteceu, mas vista-se e eu vou lhe mostrar algumas coisas para ver se você se lembra.

– Onde ficam minhas roupas?

Isabella apenas se abaixou e pegou uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom que estava não chão; colocou-as em sua frente e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Não havia nenhuma cueca nas roupas que ela lhe entregara, e como ele não sabia onde as encontrar, vestiu a roupa com um levantar de ombros, mesmo estando longe de estar tão tranquilo.

Edward saiu pela porta do quarto e ficou parado sem saber para aonde ir. Aquele lugar lhe era completamente estranho, porém foi seguindo um delicioso cheiro de café e chegou a uma espaçosa e organizada cozinha. Viu em um relógio que marcava 06:00 AM e Isabella encostada à um balcão com os braços cruzados. Parecia triste.

– Desculpe-me.

Ele se sentiu compelido a desculpar-se, pois de alguma forma sentia que era a causa de sua tristeza.

Ela o olhou por um momento e Edward pôde ver seus olhos brilharem nos cantos antes que ela virasse para a cafeteira e servia duas xícaras de café. Entregou uma a ele e levou a outra aos lábios.

– Bom café. – disse ele em tom de cumprimento após provar um gole.

– Você sempre gostou dele, – respondeu com um sorriso triste. – eu pensei em ligar para o seu pai, ele é médico e talvez possa nos informar sobre que aconteceu com você.

Edward assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Era ridículo, mas se sentia como uma criança perdida no parque. Ou pior, parecia que viera de um planeta completamente diferente, nada daquilo que Isabella falava fazia sentido algum para ele.

– Venha. – disse Isabella saindo da cozinha. Falou para ele se sentar em um espaçoso sofá na aconchegante sala de estar e foi em direção ao quarto que saíram anteriormente.

Voltou em pouco tempo com dois álbuns de fotos nas mãos. Sentou-se ao seu lado e abriu o maior deles.

– Aqui, – disse ela apontado para uma foto dos dois elegantemente vestidos; ele de terno e ela de noiva. – foi no dia do nosso casamento. Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

Edward olhava as fotos que ela lhe mostrava e foi ficando um pouco mais aliviado em saber que pelo menos aquilo tudo era real, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse de nada, a prova estava ali, dava para ver em seus olhos – nos olhos daquele Edward que ele não conhecia, mas que Isabella conhecia e o olhava com amor em todas elas, assim como ele olhava pra ela – que eles eram apaixonados. Aquilo tudo lhe era um pouco indiferente, ele sentia um vazio por dentro e não conseguia explicar o porquê.

Queria sentir, queria poder corresponder os sentimentos e aliviar a evidente angústia de Isabella.

– Você está grávida de quanto tempo? – perguntou Edward depois de alguns minutos em silêncio apenas observando as fotos dos dois; em algumas havia outras pessoas que ele presumia ser da família ou apenas amigos. Aqueles rostos nada lhe diziam.

– Dois meses.

– Eu fiquei feliz quando você me contou?

– Bastante. – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso como se lembrasse de algo.

– Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, eu realmente não me lembro de nada. – Edward apoiou os braços sobre suas coxas enquanto segurava seu rosto, apertando as laterais de sua cabeça. Deu um grunhido gutural que ao mesmo tempo expressava angústia e irritação. – É tão horrível não lembrar de nada. Me sinto mal por deixá-la nesta situação, Isabella.

– Me chame de Bella. E... está tudo bem, você não tem culpa. Tome um banho e tente relaxar enquanto eu ligo para o seu pai.

– Onde ficam minhas coisas?

Depois de lhe mostrar tudo e Edward ir para o banho, Bella sentou-se na cama e se permitiu sofrer por algum tempo.

Quando tudo parecia ir bem em sua vida, cai essa bomba na vida dos dois, agora mais que tudo, mais do que qualquer em outro momento, Bella teria que ser forte pelos dois e descobrir um jeito de fazer com que suas vidas voltassem ao normal novamente.

Ligou para Carlisle e sua reação não foi nada confortadora, ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que podia ter causado esta perda de memória, mas recomendou à Bella que levasse Edward até o hospital em que trabalhava, pois já teria um neurologista à disposição.

Bella tomou um banho rápido num banheiro fora da suíte e quando voltou ao quarto encontrou Edward de pé ao lado da cama, segurando a regata que havia desenhado o feijãozinho e os escritos em cima. Quando Edward levantou os olhos, Bella pôde ver que alguma coisa havia despertado dentro dele. Havia um fogo, uma vivacidade em seus olhos azuis que era um pouco mais próximo do Edward que conhecia.

Para evitar que suas emoções transbordassem naquele momento, Bella pigarreou de leve e começou a organizar um pouco o quarto com movimentos rápidos.

– Já falei com seu pai, ele estará nos esperando no hospital.

Edward havia assentido com um gesto de cabeça, mas como Bella não olhara para ele, não percebera; mas também não parecia esperar alguma resposta. Falava apenas para preencher o silêncio desagradável que pairava entre os dois.

Depois de tudo organizado, pegou as chaves que estavam em cima de um criado mudo e se virou para ele.

– Tudo bem? Podemos ir?

– Sim. – respondeu Edward simplesmente, preferindo não expor todo o pânico que crescia dentro dele. Era totalmente irracional, mas a perspectiva de ter que sair daquele apartamento e ter que encarar um mundo ainda mais estranho, estava deixando-o apreensivo.

Os dois já estavam dentro do carro em um completo silêncio enquanto iam para o hospital, Bella já havia falado sobre seus pais, irmãos e alguns de seus amigos, Edward pouco dizia, apenas tentava fazer com que algum nome ou outra coisa qualquer pudesse tomar forma em sua mente.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Bella foi até a recepção perguntando por Carlisle, após deixarem os dois esperando por alguns minutos, apareceu um homem loiro, com um ar maduro e preocupado na direção dos dois.

– Bella... Filho! – disse ele em tom de cumprimento. – Edward, você se lembra de mim?

– Desculpe, mas não.

Carlisle, como Edward presumira ser, respirou profundamente e fez um gesto para que os dois o seguissem.

Bateu levemente em uma porta e os três entraram na sala bem decorada.

Um senhor encontrava-se sentado atrás de uma mesa folheando alguns papéis, assim que os viu parou e se levantou para cumprimentá-los.

– Bella, Edward. – fez um gesto para que os dois se sentassem. – Bom vê-los aqui. Não nessas condições, pelo que Carlisle me contou, mas ainda assim...

– Vocês podem me contar exatamente o que aconteceu?

Edward olhou pra Bella que assentiu de leve e se virou para o Dr. Harry.

– Bom, fomos dormir e há algumas horas Edward acordou um pouco agitado, quando eu lhe perguntei o que estava acontecendo ele não pôde me reconhecer. Não sabia onde estava e nem ao menos quem era. Mostrei algumas de nossas fotos, falei um pouco da família, amigos e nada.

– Ok, bom... – Dr. Harry se aproximou com o oftalmoscópio e examinou os olhos de Edward, fez algumas perguntas e depois voltou a se sentar – Aparentemente o que você tem é um tipo de amnésia, chamada de amnésia global transitória. Ela é decorrente de estresse, preocupação ou qualquer tipo de desconforto em excesso. A memória costuma voltar numa média de poucas horas, nesse meio tempo não há nada que possamos fazer. O que lhe recomendo é que vá para casa com sua mulher e relaxe.

– E se a memória não voltar? – perguntou Bella fazendo eco dos pensamentos e temores de Edward.

– Bom, se ela não voltar em dentro de no máximo dez horas, recomendo que vocês me liguem para que possamos marcar uma consulta mais detalhada. Tem mais alguma coisa que vocês queiram saber?

– Por enquanto não, muito obrigada, doutor.

– Imagine. Não foi nada. – respondeu ele simpático. – Estou no aguardo de notícias.

Os três saíram da sala; Carlisle estava no lado de fora os aguardando e Bella foi contando o que o doutor dissera enquanto Edward pensava sobre o que o médico lhe dissera. Teria que perguntar se andava estressado nos últimos, mas pelo que Bella falara, ele estava feliz antes de dormir, e não prestes a ter um bloqueio de memória de tanto estresse.

Edward começou a se concentrar na conversa deles quando ouviu a palavra obstetra. Mesmo não se lembrando dos procedimentos de como aquela criança foi parar na barriga de Bella, sabia que o filho era seu e queria participar do seu desenvolvimento, com ou sem memória.

– Por que você precisa de um obstetra? – perguntou Carlisle confuso, até que seu rosto foi se iluminando e em meio à alegria e espanto ele quase gritou: – Eu serei _avô? _

– Sim. – disse Bella corada e com o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Edward vira desde que acordaram. – Descobri ontem pela tarde.

– Você já havia contado a Edward?

– Já. – respondeu ela com um murmúrio. – Ele pelo menos havia ficado feliz.

– Claro que ficou! E tenho certeza que daqui a pouco ele se lembrará de tudo pra poder mimar você como sempre.

Edward observava a interação dos dois com vívido interesse, Bella se dava muito bem com seu pai e os dois pareciam ter bastante convivência. Aparentemente eram um casal que se mantinha perto da família. Sem saber por que, Edward ficou um pouco feliz por isso.

– Eu espero que sim. – respondeu como uma risada um pouco triste, mas ainda assim com um fundo de esperança.

– Mas quanto a sua pergunta, eu tenho uma excelente obstetra para indicar a você.

Carlisle os levou até outra sala, durante todo o caminho várias enfermeiras e outros médicos o cumprimentavam e algumas pacientes olhavam os três; algumas dessas pessoas cumprimentavam até mesmo Edward, que por reflexiva educação, devolvia o cumprimento com um sorriso velado.

Entrando na sala, Carlisle os apresentou e conversou um pouco com a Doutora Ângela, uma mulher magra na casa dos 30 anos, de aparência simpática e competente. Depois se retirou da sala deixando-os à vontade e à sentença de que Bella deveria ir até sua casa mais tarde para contar tudo à Esme e aos outros.

– E então Bella, como você anda se sentindo, quando descobriu e tudo o mais?

– Eu descobri ontem pela tarde, fiz um exame de farmácia. Eu me sinto bem na maior parte do tempo, só desconfiei pela falta de menstruação e às vezes sinto um pouco de tontura.

– Tudo bem. Você bebe, fuma, está ou estava usando algum tipo de remédio contraceptivo?

– Não fumo e eu devo ter bebido uma taça de vinho há algumas semanas, mas não costumo beber. Eu tomo anticoncepcional, mas aparentemente esqueci algum de tomar algum dia.

– Ok, a partir de agora você não pode mais beber e também deve parar com o anticoncepcional. Como está no começo o que você tomou não irá afetar em nada... E agora, vamos fazer sua primeira ultrassonografia?

– Eu pensei que teria que marcar uma consulta... Mas bem, este me parece um momento tão bom como qualquer outro. – Edward não acreditou que ela realmente quis dizer aquilo, mas preferia observar tudo em silêncio.

Doutora Ângela os chamou para ir até uma sala adjacente à sua onde havia uma aparelhagem e uma maca, indicou que Bella devia se deitar e levantar a blusa. Sua barriga ainda não mostrava sinais aparentes de gravidez.

A médica passou um gel na barriga de Bella que estremecia de leve com o contato, depois de ligar alguns dos aparelhos, Drª. Ângela passou o transdutor em sua barriga. Os dois imediatamente olharam para uma televisão que continha uma imagem que nada sabiam identificar.

– Aqui, – disse a médica apontando com uma flechinha na tela – é o bebê de vocês, ele ainda é muito pequeno, mas podemos ouvir seu coração.

E com isso eles ficaram em silêncio, até que o único som que se ouvia era das batidas de seu pequeno coração; _tum tum tum tum._

Neste momento, algo dentro de Edward se derreteu, e um amor por aquela criança que não sabia como havia gerado, crescia dentro de si. Ao ouvir uma fungadela, olhou para baixo vendo que Bella chorava emocionada. Pegou em uma de suas mãos enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com a outra.

Ela olhou pra cima e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso agradecido enquanto apertava a mão oferecida.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – ele sussurrou, tanto para ela quanto para si mesmo.

* * *

Olá, espero que tenham gostado. E** por favor**, quem ler, deixem seu comentário, custa nada e é rapidinho.

Estes primeiros dois capítulos estão assim curtinhos porque eu queria que eles fossem como uma introdução de como vai ser a vida deles a partir dos próximos que virão. E é isso, por enquanto não posso dizer muita coisa, mas quero que vocês continuem acompanhando e me deixando saber o que estão achando =D

Beijinhos, até semana que vem. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Edward e Bella foram para casa um pouco mais esperançosos sabendo que a memória poderia – deveria, mais precisamente – vir dentro de algumas horas.

Dentro do carro o silêncio entre os dois permanecia, com a única interferência da música que vinha de uma estação de rádio qualquer. Tocava _The Scientist_ do Coldplay e Bella começou a cantarolar baixinho.

– Você não se lembra dessa música?

– Não, por quê?

– Você sempre gostou de Coldpaly, dessa música em especial.

Bella voltou seu rosto para a estrada pressionando seus lábios em uma linha fina, a expressão totalmente impassível.

Edward estava de mãos atadas, assim como Bella, tudo que os dois podiam fazer era esperar para que a memória voltasse. Devaneando pelo tempo, ele se perguntava que dia seria e se os dois não tinham trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa para fazer numa situação normal.

– Eu e você não trabalhamos? – ele se perguntava por que era tão difícil usar o _nós _para se referir a eles.

– Sim, _nós_ dois trabalhamos. – respondeu ela dando uma ênfase na mesma palavra. – Você é um advogado e eu trabalho como gerente de RH em uma rede de lojas. Quando chegarmos em casa terei que ligar e justificar nossa falta.

– Que dia é hoje?

– Sexta-feira.

– Certo.

Após esse diálogo o silêncio voltou a reinar; pouco tempo depois entraram em um bonito condomínio fechado, coisa que Edward não reparara antes, mas que agora se dava conta que era grande e bastante sofisticado, o que aparentemente significava que viviam financeiramente bem.

Ao entrarem no espaçoso apartamento, Bella jogara sua bolsa de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá enquanto pegava o telefone e andava pela casa, fez um sinal para que Edward a seguisse e foi para o quarto. Chegando lá, sentou na cama e daí se iniciou um diálogo do qual ele só ouvia o que ela dizia, e ainda assim não prestava atenção; agora ele tentava absorver cada detalhe daquele quarto, cada pequeno objeto que pudesse lhe dizer alguma coisa; e, tendo isso em mente, saiu pelo apartamento olhando cada cômodo, observando com atenção todo porta-retrato ou post-it, todos os CD's e DVD's no rack, tudo que pudesse fazer com que se sentisse mais à vontade naquele lugar, para que ele pudesse chamar aquela casa de _lar._

Entrou em uma sala que parecia servir de escritório e viu uma estante de cima a baixo empilhada de livros, leu alguns títulos e nenhum deles lhe pareceu familiar. Enquanto estava lá sentado, Edward ria da ironia de se sentir tão pequeno quanto uma criança quando aquela cadeira era claramente para um cara do tipo chefão, e no momento, ele não era chefe de nada, nem mesmo de sua própria vida.

– Está tudo bem? – Bella acabara de aparecer na porta do escritório, vestindo calças de ginástica e uma camiseta folgada, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo e o rosto totalmente sem maquiagem. Era uma mulher bonita. Nada em especial, mas bonita.

– Sim, eu só estava pensando.

– Você está com fome? Eu vou esquentar a lasanha que fiz ontem à noite.

– Sim. Lasanha. Parece bom.

– Tudo bem, venha. – Bella inconscientemente lhe estendeu a mão para que fossem juntos à cozinha e logo abaixou percebendo que Edward se retraíra com o gesto.

Virou-se e foi à frente sem olhar para trás. Mais uma vez Edward se sentia um crápula.

Quando chegou na cozinha, Bella colocava um prato no microondas com um quadrado perfeito de uma lasanha, o cheiro delicioso inundou todo o recinto. Sem saber o que fazer, Edward se sentou à mesa enquanto aguardava.

Bella se mexia pela cozinha com desenvoltura, como se fosse um lugar que costumasse estar com frequência, totalmente familiarizada com tudo. Edward sentia um pouco invejoso por isso, queria este tipo de sensação.

Mesmo depois de time do microondas já ter apitado, Bella continuava organizando a mesa, ela fazia tudo com tanta naturalidade que chegava a ser espantoso. Com uma mão pegava o prato enquanto a outra abria o armário para pegar talheres, pegou o prato e pôs em frente a Edward.

– Suco ou cerveja? – perguntou ela já na porta da geladeira.

– O que eu costumo beber? – Bella apenas pegou uma garrafa de cerveja, abriu, pegou um copo e o entregou. Colocou seu próprio prato no microondas enquanto enchia um copo de suco e bebia aos poucos.

Quando se sentou, Edward estava mastigando de os olhos fechados com a expressão do mais genuíno prazer que vira em seu rosto desde a fatídica manhã deles.

– Isso... Está delicioso. – disse ele com um gemido. E logo ficou um pouco constrangido ao ouvir o riso claro e melodioso de Bella.

– É o seu prato preferido.

– Não é de se estranhar, não sei se são pelas circunstâncias, mas esta parece a melhor coisa que eu já comi em toda minha vida.

– Fico feliz que você ainda pareça gostar das mesmas coisas. _Algumas_ delas, pelo menos.

Edward fingiu não entender do que ela estava falando só para não estragar o clima agradável que parecia ter se instalado entre os dois. Era melhor assim. Não tocar em assuntos que pudessem deixar os dois chateados. Edward não queria falar em nada que pudesse deixar Bella triste, podia afetar o bebê.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre frivolidades, depois Bella o instruiu a ajudá-la a arrumar a cozinha juntos, o que Edward achara divertido. Após terminarem tudo, foram para o quarto, Bella se sentou na cama e fez sinal para que Edward sentasse à sua frente.

– O que faremos se sua memória não voltar?

– Eu não sei...

Bella pareceu pensar por um tempo, depois olhou para o criado mudo ao lado da cama e arrumou os travesseiros.

– Bom, agora são 01:45 da tarde, vamos tentar dormir um pouco, quem sabe você não acorde com memória novamente?

Ela parecia tão esperançosa e ao mesmo tempo tão cansada, que Edward não pôde discordar.

– Não sei se posso dormir, mas tentarei.

– Isso, tente.

Bella apagou as luzes e deitou enquanto puxava as cobertas para cima dos dois; apesar de ainda ser abril, já fazia um pouco de frio.

Pela respiração e a tensão que pairava no ar, Bella sabia que Edward não havia dormido, já passara mais de meia hora, mas ela mesma estava desacostumada a dormir sem os braços dele a sua volta, e nessas circunstancias, não se sentia à vontade para pedir que ele lhe abraçasse.

Bella acordou com o irritante toque do telefone que estava no criado mudo do lado de Edward, estava um pouco desorientada, aparentemente haviam dormido por um bom tempo; mesmo um pouco grogue, içou-se para alcançar o telefone e o atendeu ao mesmo tempo em que notava estar praticamente em cima do corpo de Edward.

– Alô?

– Bella, sou eu, Carlisle. Como Edward está?

Olhando para Edward, ainda adormecido, Bella diria que ele era o mesmo Edward sempre. Seu marido amoroso e temperamental.

– Eu não sei. - disse ela num sussurro. - Ele está dormindo. Ligo pra você mais tarde, pode ser?

– Claro.

Após desligar, Bella colocou o telefone no criado mudo e permaneceu mais um tempinho no peito de Edward, desfrutando um pouco daquela sensação. Um dos braços dele estava sobre sua cintura e ele ressonava suavemente. Bella queria passar a mão sobre seu rosto, se sentir à vontade para tocá-lo e fazer carinho como gostava do jeito de sempre, do jeito de _antes_. Esperava que ele acordasse e fosse o seu Edward.

Com um suspiro, Bella relaxou e voltou a colocar a cabeça no peito de Edward, tentou não se mexer para que ele não acordasse.

Edward acordou e notou que Bella estava dormindo em seu peito, e que ele próprio tinha um braço em volta dela. Apesar de continuar não se lembrando de nada, era mais confortável do que ele imaginava estar daquele jeito. Ainda assim, preferia que um estivesse de cada lado da cama. Para ele, ainda era tudo muito confuso. Apesar de agora saber de tudo, não queria sentir essa naturalidade de estar dormindo abraçado com Bella, para todos os efeitos, ela ainda era uma completa estranha.

Desvencilhando-se de seus braços, Edward saiu cuidadosamente do quarto. Foi até a cozinha, tomou um copo de água, e, sem saber o que fazer, acabou parando na sala, onde pegou o álbum de fotos e ficou vendo a felicidade dos dois – deles dois – juntos.

Depois do que pareceu ser meia hora passada, Bella apareceu na sala um pouco desesperada e ofegante.

– Tudo bem com você? - Edward pulou sobre seus pés, preocupado que algo pudesse estar acontecendo com ela.

– Eu to bem. – disse ela aliviada. – Acordei e não encontrei você na cama e fiquei um pouco preocupada.

– Ah, sim. Eu só fiquei sem sono e vim aqui ver essas fotos.

– Nada da sua memória pelo jeito...

– Nada.

– Bom, já são 6h, acho que devemos ligar para o doutor Harry.

– Por que não vamos amanhã mesmo ao hospital e eu já faço aqueles exames que ele falou? De nada vai adiantar ligar para ele agora.

– Sim... Acho que você está certo. Quer comer algo? Eu estou faminta, deve ser a gravidez.

– Eu não quero nada, obrigado. – ele disse isso com um sorriso, e nesses momentos, era fácil para Bella perceber como se apaixonara por Edward tão rapidamente. Ele era de longe, o homem mais lindo que ela já havia visto. Claro que não se apaixonara apenas pela beleza dele, mas com certeza, o primeiro olhar naqueles olhos azuis, com aqueles cabelos acobreados e rebeldes, naquele rosto másculo com um sorriso de garoto, realmente, tudo aquilo era quase que o suficiente para se apaixonar.

Mas Edward era muito além do que tudo aquilo. Sua personalidade, gentileza e dedicação com tudo e com todos era surpreendente. Tratava sua família com devoção, o que diz muito de um homem; e apesar de seu temperamento estourado, era sempre carinhoso. Em todas as vezes que brigavam, era ele quem sempre vinha como um carrochinho caído da mudança lhe pedir desculpas.

Era dedicado no trabalho, mas sua prioridade sempre foi o relacionamento dos dois. Nunca hesitava em fazer coisa alguma que Bella quisesse só para lhe agradar, a mimara desde o primeiro encontro deles.

E agora, ela sentia a falta disso tudo.

Bella foi até a cozinha e ficara lá olhando para a geladeira por um bom tempo pensando no que comer, até que pegou alguns ovos, bacon e os fritou.

Sentou-se à mesa e comia tudo esfomeadamente quando Edward apareceu no batente da porta.

– Fome, hein?

– Sim. – disse ela com riso. – Parece que eu não como há dias.

– Deve ser coisa de grávida. Você não tem nenhum livro sobre o assunto?

– Não, mas tenho que comprar um livro sobre bebês e gravidez. Você gostaria de ir comigo? Eu só vou terminar de comer e trocar de roupa.

– Sim, acho que vai ser bom. Afinal, eu também terei um bebê.

– Sim. – ela lhe sorriu e terminou de comer. Depois se arrumou e os dois foram andando até uma livraria que ficava perto do condomínio.

– Olá Bella, Edward. Como vão?

– Vamos bem, obrigada Andrew. Nós queremos alguns livros sobre... Bebês e gravidez.

– Hmmm, tem alguém aumentando a família?

– Sim. – respondeu Bella com um sorriso esplêndido.

– Bom, venham por aqui.

Andrew lhes mostrou os livros mais vendidos, e levaram um de cada. Um sobre bebês e o outro sobre tudo o que pais iniciantes devem saber durante a gestação, os cuidados a tomar até o nascimento do bebê.

Enquanto andavam na volta pra casa, Bella sentiu um cheiro de cachorro quente que imediatamente a deixou com água na boca.

– Eu preciso. Eu preciso de um cachorro quente.

– Eu compro um pra você, não quero que meu filho nasça com cara de cachorro quente. – disse ele rindo.

– Você tem dinheiro aí?

– Sim, eu encontrei minha carteira. E eu paguei pelos livros, lembra?

– Ah, verdade... É estranho você não se lembrar de nada, por alguns minutos eu me esqueci.

Edward não respondeu, apenas foi até a barraquinha no fim da rua e comprou o cachorro quente para Bella; quando ela o pegou, comeu como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa que ela comia em anos. Sua expressão de prazer era totalmente satisfatória. Era um alívio para Edward vê-la de um jeito tão leve.

Apesar de não ter nenhum sentimento profundo por Bella, Edward gostava dela. Além de tudo, ela era mãe de seu filho.

Quando chegaram em casa, Bella tomou banho no banheiro da suíte enquanto Edward usava o outro banheiro do apartamento. Quando Edward chegou no quarto, Bella já estava na cama abrindo o livro sobre gravidez. Edward foi ao seu lado e pegou sobre bebês, e assim foi que Edward passou sua primeira noite com uma mulher.

Edward acordou ouvindo uns sons estranhos quando percebeu que Bella não estava na cama, saiu correndo para o banheiro quando viu que o som vinha de lá, e quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com Bella contemplando o vaso sanitário com jarros de vômito. Parecia um pouco suicida, então ele segurou seus cabelos para trás e colocou a mão em sua testa para que ela não batesse na louça.

– Você não precisa ver isso, sério, volte pra cama.

– Está tudo bem.

Depois de mais alguns minutos apenas observando-a colocar tudo o que havia comido noite passada pra fora, Bella se levantou fracamente e Edward a levou até a pia para que lavasse a boca. Depois, apesar dos protestos, carregou-a no colo até a cama e a acomodou lá.

– Isso costuma acontecer com você?

– Não, mas é normal durante os primeiros meses da gravidez haver náuseas matinais.

– Certo, então acho que agora você precisa comer algo leve.

– Comer... Eu estou faminta. Eu preciso comer.

Bella parecia aqueles bonecos animados que de uma hora para outra mudava a expressão e a personalidade; num momento estava fraca e frágil como um passarinho, e segundos depois, cheia de energia querendo comer tudo o que via pela frente. Ela abria os balcões da cozinha à procura de algo até que chegou a geladeira e pegou um pote de doce de leite e começou a comer de colher; parou, ficou fitando a parede vazia e virou-se para Edward que a olhava um pouco assustado.

– Eu preciso de um balde de frango frito.

– Onde eu consigo isso? – perguntou um pouco confuso, pois não fazia à mínima ideia de onde comprar uma coisa dessas.

– No mercadinho no fim da rua, mas eu vou.

– Não, não. Fique aí, eu preciso me familiarizar com as coisas.

– Tem certeza? Não tem problema nenhum eu ir.

– Tudo bem, eu vou.

Edward foi até o quarto, se vestiu com uma roupa qualquer que encontrou no guarda-roupas e saiu. Encontrou o mercado com facilidade, andando tranquilamente por todas as seções para memorizar tudo, quando estava pegando o balde de frango, alguém o chamou.

– Edward?

Quando se virou pra ver quem era, viu a mulher mais linda que ele já vira em toda sua vida (no momento não significava grande coisa, mas ainda assim); era loira, alta, com corpo esbelto e vestindo roupas que realmente valorizavam todos os seus atributos – que não eram poucos.

– Sou eu, Tanya. Você não pode ter me esquecido. – ela falou isso com um sorriso doce, apesar de haver alguma coisa a mais por trás disso que ele não pôde decifrar.

– Ah, tem muita coisa acontecendo ultimamente. Me desculpe.

Ela o olhou minuciosamente e Edward notou quando seu olhar pousou em sua aliança.

– Vejo que você continua casado com a doce Isabella.

– Sim, por quê?

– Por nada. Como vão as coisas? Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

Edward não sabia como manter aquela conversa, mas também não queria falar para aquela estranha que perdera a memória.

– Ah, está tudo certo, e você como vai?

– Com saudades. Será que não podemos marcar um dia para nos vermos?

– Acho que isso não seria uma boa ideia.

– Por que não? Sempre fomos amigos, apesar de tudo.

– Então me ligue e qualquer hora marcamos alguma coisa.

Edward pegou seu balde e saiu sem ouvir o que ela estava falando, teria que conversar com Bella sobre isso primeiro, Tanya agia de um modo muito estranho.

Quando chegou ao apartamento, Bella estava deitada no sofá ainda de pijamas e assistindo desenho animado, com o mesmo pote de doce de leite nas mãos.

– Por que demorou tanto?

– Encontrei uma pessoa. Ela disse que éramos amigos. – respondeu ele enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela e lhe entregava o balde.

– Quem era? – perguntou já pegando um frango com as mãos e levando-o aos lábios.

– Tanya.

Bella imediatamente largou o frango dentro do balde novamente e soltou um guincho enquanto simultaneamente começava a chorar repentinamente. Foi tão surpreendente que Edward ficou apenas olhando-a espantado. Mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido desde ontem, esta era a primeira vez que Bella chorava.

– Bella? O que aconteceu?

– O... O que ela falou? – Bella soluçava – Sobre o que vocês conversaram.

– Nada, nada demais. Calma. Ela só perguntou se eu ainda estava casado, eu disse que sim e ela me convidou para sair... – Antes que pudesse terminar de contar, Bella começou a chorar ainda mais. Sem saber o que fazer, tirou o balde do colo dela, pegou-a e a colocou no seu, começando a balançá-la como se ninasse um bebê. – Bella. Calma, respira.

De repente, Bella sai do seu colo e seca o rosto com uma ferocidade assustadora. Mais uma vez ela parecia um desenho animado; num momento chorando copiosamente e noutro determinada como uma fera.

– Você nunca mais falará com essa mulher! Ela é uma vagabunda, você está me ouvindo? De todas as pessoas que você pode encontrar por aí, ela é a única que você não tem a permissão de falar.

– E por que eu devo obedecer você? – gritou ele em resposta ficando de pé. De repente toda frustração e todos os sentimentos dentro de Edward, explodiram. Este era o lado negro de sua personalidade tomando forma novamente. Seu lado temperamental vindo à tona. – Eu nada sei sobre você, não lhe devo obediência de forma alguma. Eu to cansado de você ficar me dizendo o que eu devo ou posso fazer! Droga, será que você não se dá conta de como é difícil não saber de nada? Eu não escolhi acordar sem memória, eu não escolhi porra nenhuma disso tudo, mas de agora em diante, com ou sem memória, eu vou agir do jeito que eu achar melhor.

Dizendo isso, Edward saiu do apartamento batendo a porta e deixando uma Bella totalmente sem ação. Por poucos segundos, depois de processar tudo o que vira e ouvira, Bella voltou a chorar feito uma criança abandonada, que era exatamente como ela se sentia.

* * *

Não me xinguem ahahahah. Gente, agora é que as coisas vão começar a agir na fic, e não odeiem o Edward, temos que entender o lado dele também.

Mais uma vez, **por favor**, deixem reviws. Não custa nada gente, é rapidinho. Eu só quero saber o que vocês estão achando, não precisam me deixar um texto (apesar de que eu iria adorar se deixassem rs), só me deixem saber.

Beijos e até semana que vem. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Alguém lembra dessa fic aqui ainda? Hahahahaha

Desculpe a demora... Mas coisas aconteceram

Bom, vamos ler que lá embaixo tá tudo explicado.

Beeijos :*

Apesar de se sentir um pouco culpado por deixar Bella daquele jeito, Edward não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar imediatamente e desculpar-se; Bella errara, agira de forma irracional quando ele não fora nada menos que a porra de um cavalheiro compreensivo.

Estava já tinha conhecimento que ela não estava tendo o tratamento normal que lhe era dirigido pelo – seu outro eu adormecido - marido, mas ela também tinha que entender que ele não escolhera perder a memória e essa coisa toda. Edward nem sabia quem era Tanya. Mas se o _dramaqueen_ de Bella servisse de indicação, apostava que era alguma ex-namorada indesejada.

Edward andava sem rumo e se perguntava onde estava nessas alturas, saíra do apartamento sem olhar pra trás e só andou até que estivesse longe o bastante da loucura que Bella agora representava para ele; não que o lugar – onde quer que fosse que ele estivesse – estava agora fosse melhor de alguma forma. Era um pouco mais de sete horas da noite e um cardume humano passava à sua volta. Rostos estranhos num lugar estranho. Realmente, a loucura ali era um pouco pior que no apartamento de Bella, e o pior de tudo é que Edward não sabia como voltar embora. Não tinha um telefone celular consigo e não se lembrava de nenhum número decor. Com um sentimento de derrota, deu meia volta e tentou voltar pelo mesmo caminho que chegara até ali.

Depois de uns dez minutos num caminho de retrocesso, Edward esbarrou com uma pequena mulher com um aspecto de fada. Ela tinha um celular entre seu ombro e orelha e mexia freneticamente dentro de uma bolsa. Quando levantou a cabeça para desculpar-se, ou xingar, o que parecia mais provável, ela arregalou os olhos e ficou sem fala. Então, parou de mexer na bolsa e pegou um Edward totalmente estupefato pelos braços.

– Encontrei-o. – falou para a pessoa do outro lado da linha – Estou indo para aí. – desligou sem dar chance de resposta.

– Você seria... Alice? Melhor amiga de Bella?

– Sim, sou eu. Sua memória voltou?

– Não, Bella mostrou-me algumas fotos enquanto nomeava os rostos na esperança de eu se lembrar de algo.

– Ah, sim. – a expressão de Alice ficou carregada com uma desaprovação palpável. – Bem, eu espero que você saiba que deixou uma Bella grávida totalmente desesperada em casa.

– Se você tivesse presenciado o escândalo totalmente irracional de sua amiga, você também teria saído daquele lugar.

– Edward, você tem que compreender que Bella está grávida. Eu aconselho você a comprar um livro sobre gravidez, os hormônios das mulheres agem loucamente, e isso faz com que seu temperamento mude drasticamente em segundos. Se você não estivesse sem memória, saberia que não é muito diferente de quando ela está de TPM.

– Eu não sei, eu só fiquei bravo demais. Ela simplesmente surtou porque eu disse que encontrei Tanya. Eu nem sei quem é, e ela nem se deu ao trabalho de me contar, só começou a despejar uma porção de merda sobre o que eu devo ou não fazer, com quem eu posso ou não falar.

– Eu acho que ela estava preocupada demais pensando onde você estava, porque ela não me disse nada sobre a Tanya.

Chegando no estacionamento, Alice parou de falar até que se dirigiu à um carro indicando que Edward deveria entrar.

Quando voltou a falar, tudo o que ela dizia era sobre as precauções que Edward deveria tomar, contou um pouco sobre o temperamento de Bella, como era a relação do dois além de uma porção de coisas sobre o convívio à dois. O que ela não dissera, era sobre Tanya. Imaginou que Alice não queria se envolver nisso, particularmente.

Edward não tinha muita coisa a dizer, só ouvia durante todo o caminho, o que o fez perceber que andara por bastante tempo. Quando Alice parou, Edward relutou um pouco em sair do carro e ter que enfrentar qualquer fosse o temperamento – provavelmente difícil – em que Bella tivesse agora.

– Edward, pega leve com ela. Eu sei que não deve ser fácil pra você ter que lidar com tudo isso, mas também não está sendo melhor para ela. Se eu bem conheço minha amiga, ela está sofrendo mais do que deixa transparecer.

– Eu vou tentar. Obrigado pela carona.

– Disponha. Diga a Bella que eu ligo mais tarde.

Edward acenou de leve e saiu do carro com passos calmos enquanto sentia o frio penetrar-lhe os ossos. Agora que todo estresse e agitação passavam, Edward se dava conta que não vestia nada mais quente que uma camisa de mangas compridas de malha fina e uma calça jeans.

Ao invés de pegar o elevador, Edward resolveu subir até o quinto andar, onde ficava o apartamento dos dois, de escada. Pensava no que dizer a Bella quando chegasse lá, e apesar de ter certeza que não fizera nada de errado, lhe devia um pedido de desculpas. A situação emocional que ela se encontrava agora realmente devia ser delicada. Essa noite ele deveria começar a ler o livro sobre gravidez que compraram juntos na noite passada.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Edward viu que a porta estava entreaberta e logo ficou preocupado. Como aquela louca podia ficar em casa com as portas destrancadas? Qualquer louco podia entrar e fazer mal a ela e a seu filho.

Fechando a porta com um barulho audível, Edward entrou. Mal colocou os pés fora do pequeno hall de entrada, Bella apareceu na sala.

– Finalmente você chegou. – Edward se sentiu um idiota ao ver seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e vê-la fazer uma força hercúlea para que não caíssem.

– Bella... – Edward começou a dizer num tom que denotava seu arrependimento ao vê-la daquele jeito.

– Não Edward, escute. Eu fui uma idiota, eu admito isso. Me desculpe, me desculpe por agir como uma louca. Eu juro que nunca mais vou ter esse tipo de comportamento. Se você quiser, pode ir morar com seus pais ou Emmett, não sei. Se você não quiser mais viver comigo, eu entendo completamente.

– Não, Bella. Eu não quero viver com ninguém além de você. Apesar de tudo, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço um pouco mais que o resto... E também eu quero participar do desenvolvimento do meu filho, além de ajudá-la no que eu puder para que você se sinta bem. Eu desculpo você, não precisa se culpar tanto. Peço que também me desculpe pelo comportamento grosseiro que tive com você.

– É incrível que com ou sem memória, você é o cavalheiro de sempre. – disse ela com uma risada fraca. – Não tenho nada a desculpar você, se eu não tivesse agido como louca, tenho certeza que você não teria saído daquele jeito.

Depois de trocarem mais algumas palavras, Edward foi tomar um banho; sentia-se tenso de todo o estresse que enfrentara durante o dia.

Quando Edward saiu do banheiro, Bella estava deitada com o livro de bebês no colo. Ele foi até a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado pegando o livro sobre gravidez.

– Você está grávido? – ela perguntou de maneira risonha.

– Não, mas quero entender o que vai acontecer com seu corpo enquanto nosso filho se desenvolve aí dentro. Além do que, me disseram que mulheres grávidas são propensas a loucas oscilações de humor, tenho que me preparar para o caso de explosões como a de hoje voltarem a acontecer.

– Certo, entendi.

– Não se angustie, só quero ter um entendimento geral sobre o assunto.

Edward se surpreendia com o quão caótica podia ser uma gravidez. Era uma coisa esplêndida que seu filho estivesse crescendo dentro de Bella, e pelo que vira na ultrassonografia, ele era um pouco maior que um feijão. Começava a entender o porquê das oscilações, enjôos e todas as outras reações estranhas a coisas pequenas que Bella ainda podia ter, e pelo que tudo estava acontecendo, ela estava enfrentando tudo muito bem. Apesar daquele arroubo repentino, Bella agia de forma compreensiva e prestativa a maior parte do tempo.

– Aqui diz que a partir do quarto mês, mais ou menos, você começará a sentir os primeiros movimentos do bebê, e também é possível ver o sexo, se ele colaborar.

– Sim, estou ansiosa para senti-lo mexer dentro de mim. – respondeu ela enquanto passava as mãos sonhadoramente sobre seu ventre ainda liso.

– Você quer que seja um menino ou uma menina?

– Sempre sonhei em ter um garotinho com seus olhos. – respondeu sem levantar os olhos de sua barriga – Mas sendo o que for, será muito amado.

Sem saber o que dizer, Edward optou pelo silêncio enquanto lia um pouco mais do livro. Não sabia dizer se tinha alguma preferência no sexo do bebê; só de saber que havia alguém que ele conheceria desde o seu desenvolvimento até a vida adulta, se sentia mais feliz. O sentimento de posse que tinha pela aquela pequena coisinha era incrível, sabia de sua existência há pouco mais de um dia e já o amava. Era um amor crescido do ato de existir; simples, profundo e incondicional. Ele não fizera força, não escolhera ou tampouco esperara sentir algo assim por alguém após acordar na estranheza, mas ali, no meio de toda aquela confusão, crescia alguém que lhe dava o impulso para seguir em frente.

– Eu falei com seu pai hoje, ele quer que vamos almoçar lá amanhã. Sua mãe está louca para lhe ver. Só não veio aqui porque Carlisle não deixou.

– Nós somos bastante próximos de nossa família?

– Sim, meu pai mora longe, então passamos bastante tempo na casa dos seus pais.

– E sua mãe?

– Nós não nos falamos muito. Conversas superficiais pelo telefone uma ou duas vezes por ano. Mas nós vemos o meu pai quase todos os feriados. Se ele não pode vir até aqui, vamos até lá vê-lo.

– Certo, e temos algum feriado por perto? Aliás, em que mês estamos?

– Hoje é dia três de abril.

– Fale-me sobre os aniversários e as coisas que eu devo saber sobre a família.

Depois de uma boa conversa sobre as pessoas que conviviam, os dois foram até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. A convivência entre eles estava boa. Normal, sem esforço, mas também sem nada muito substancial. Os dois estavam cientes que o que os unia, era o bebê. Podia parecer um conceito antiquado, se fosse em outra situação, mas era o que os dois queriam; apesar da falta de sentimentos profundos da parte de Edward por Bella, era aquilo que os dois queriam. Edward sabia que se fosse em outra situação, não teria abandonado Bella independente da existência do bebê.

_N/B: Oi gente, o que me dizem do capítulo? Mesmo miudico ficou lindo, né? _

_Eu sofro junto com a Bella tadinha =/ mesmo entendendo o lado do Edward._

_Bom, vim da uma notícia não muito agradável aqui, a Zaira tá sem computador. D:_

_É ela nem sabe quando volta, e tá se sentindo péssima pela demora toda em postar e tals._

_Ela pediu pra avisar que não quer demorar tanto e vai fazer o possível pra postar outra vez o mais rápido possível._

_Não abandonem a gente hein, e deixe-a saber, que ainda leem isso aqui com reviews lindos. *-*_

_Volto aqui assim que ela me mandar outro capítulo, beijos Maah._


End file.
